


The Little Things

by Spaceismykink



Series: The Things in Life [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Gay, Lance is just really gay for Keith okay?, M/M, One Shot, Quick drabble, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceismykink/pseuds/Spaceismykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot of Lance being sleepy and Keith being a loving boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mr-mustache-penis.tumblr.com for betaing for me! They're really cool and also write Klance shit. Also this was written in an hour at like 3 AM so... Enough said.

     Lance awoke with a groan, his sleeping partner had left him; in his desperation he rolled onto Keith’s side of the bed and cuddled his pillow. Lance felt warm and safe, the smell was comforting. After a while the brown haired paladin opened his eyes. His room was small and cozy. He glanced over the the clock on top of the T.V. stand, it read 10:23. _Fuck!_ Lance thought, Keith had snuck out and let him sleep in. Lance sat up and peeled off his shirt and threw it across the room. His dorm sucked, they needed to do this at Keith’s. _Keith’s dorm at least has working AC and his bed is nicer, plus he cleans it._ Lance thought back to last night. Scattered kisses and erratic breaths. At some point they found their way back to Lance’s dorm and passed out. Lance ran his hand through his hair and smiled. _My boyfriend is great. Boyfriend. Mine. Keith._ The words still made Lance giddy, it was still fresh, even though they’d been together for months Lance still felt like nerd because Keith was his. _Somehow out of all the guys here Keith chose you._ Lance glanced out the window when he saw Keith’s red mustang pulling into the parking lot. Lance smiled as he watched his boyfriend climb out of the car and reach for something in the backseat. At this time Lance realized he was a mess and his boyfriend was on his way. He frantically tried to fix his hair and make himself look nicer. He heard the jingling of the keys at the door. Keith opened the door and took off his aviators. He smiled at Lance as he entered. He walked past the contents of the small room to the bed and gave his boyfriend a kiss. He sat down on the bed with Lance.

     “Good morning sleepy head,” Keith said to Lance, “Sleep well?”

     “Like a baby; where’d you sneak off to?” Lance inquired. He threw an arm around the black haired boy.

     “To get you a gift. Wait here.” He gave Lance another kiss and slowly removed Lance’s arm from around him. He stood up and walked out of the room. He quickly returned from his car with a big smile and two cups of Starbucks. He handed Lance a cup and took a drink from his. Lance read the sticker on the drink.

     “Lucy? Really? That’s what they mistake my name as?” Keith started laughing.

     “Better than Kelsey!” Keith replied. Both boys sat in the room that was far too small for two grown adults and sipped their coffee. Lance was glad, days like this made life worth it. It was the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this garbage, it's short and sweet. Go check me out on tumblr! at redpaladinn.tumblr.com


End file.
